Dragon's Depression
by ActandRead
Summary: After getting diagnosed with depression, Natsu can only get worse and yet a girl makes it all better. Kinana x Natsu,Lucy x Cobra. deals with dark issues, backstabbing and a mentally abused Natsu.
1. Ending it all

Just before Kinana arrives Natsu is ignored for being a destructive member so yeah lets start.

A Kinatsu story

Dragon in the dumps chapter 1

It was just after the oracion seis and Natsu was in hospital checking up if he hurt anythngwin the fight with Cobra, Midnight and brain. "Natsu if you would look at me and speak of the time in your guild." The doctor asked as Natsu nodded.

"Well it is full of fun people; you have Gray who is a good fight but not much in the kind department, Erza who is strong but stiff with the rules, The strauss siblings Elfman is fun to be with and Mira is great at cooking but they have changed since their third sibling died..." Natsu drabbled on until he got to his two best friends "You have Happy, my son, who can be annoying but means well and Lucy my sister figure who I feel is kinder to me than the whole gyild combined." Natsu said as the doctor put down his light.

"Whilst you haven't endured physical damage you have shown signs of depression, a severe case actually in which you find comfort in your food." The Doctor said as Natsu nodded "I recomend you see a theropist or talk to your friends about this." The Doctor finished as Natsu let loose a sad smile.

"I figured this would be the case, thanks for the checkup doctor." Natsu said as he walked out the door calmly.

Natsu was never fully welcome in the guild even when he made Team Natsu and started saving much more lives he wasn't appreciated by most of the guild even including jalf of his team mates, that being Erza and Gray. They wouldn't say this to his face but they didnt have to as Natsu heard them on the way back from the doctors after the Laxus incident.

Natsu was jogging back from the doctors with a smile on his face as he was finally out his cast when he approached the guild and heard a certain conversation. "Great now he is out of his cast he will do us more trouble." Gray spat as Natsu looked down at himself.

"Gray he isn't that bad just a bit hyper." Lucy said.

"Luce if we are honest Natsu kinda causes alot of our problem." Levy piqued up as Lucy looked at Levy.

"But he has done so much good!" Lucy replied.

"I agree he has done good Lucy but understand that because of him a ton of problems have arose: Money, lack of food not to mention hospital bills and so many other injuries that cant be healed." Erza stated as she looked at Mira as she nodded.

Natsu, who was looking through a gap in a door, felt like he had just got struck by all lacrimas of the Thunder Palace as he stumbled on to his home which was vacant due to Happy stayong round Lucy's.

Eversince the depression got worse with the Oracion Seis topping the cake with his failure with Jellal. Pain surged through him as he thought that maybe they were right. since the first time he heard them he woild constantly hear them talkong behind his back which didnt count as talking behind his back as he heard them. They said he was worthless, weak and with the Oracion Seis useless and he was tired of it.

Pain felt miserable and he wanted to get rid of it one way or another. Natsu was currently inside a forest with a rope in his hand and a sturdy tree next to him. "Damn my luck." Natsu cursed to himself as he hung the rope over a sturdy branch. At the same time a purple haired girl was wondering the forest when she felt felt a mild warmth which was warmer then the pitch black night in which she was walking through. Her name was Kinana and that was all she knew about herself as she approached the warmrh. Now normally Natsu would've sensed Kinana but due to her lack of magic and his strong suicidal thoughts she approached him stealthily. "Umm hello." Kinana said as she saw the pinkette with the rope in his hands.

"How did you find me?" Natsu asked as he continued tightening the rope.

"never mind that what are you doibg with that rope?" Kinana asked politely even if she had the hint of suicide with the rope.

"Setting up targets for my magic training." Natsu lied as Kinana approached Natsu who flinched at the kindness he wasnt used too.

"Do you need to talk? Kinana asked making Natsu overjoyed at the kindness he was getting provided with.

"Sure that would be helpful." Natsu said taking a seat on a nearby log which Kinana also sat on as he told Kinana about the verbal abuse he had felt.

"Thats terrible." Kinana said comforting Natsu.

"Thanks miss, whats your name by the way?" Natsu asked sniffiling when he td the story.

"Kinana but apart from that I can't remember anything." Kinana smiled.

"So we're alike then, we both have lost something." Natsu said as he smiled.

"I guess so, which means we should stick together." Kinana said as she bolted up.

"But I am not ready to leave the guild yet."Natsu mumbled as Kinana held her hand out.

"Which is why I am joining Fairy tail. To join you and make sure you're not hurt anymore." Kinana smiled as Natsu grabbed her hand abd the two ran to Magnolia leaving behind the rope which was still hanging.

The guild was packing up with only Mira, Makarov and Team Natsu left in the hall as the doors slammed open to show a happy Natsu holding Kinana's hand who was also smiling until her eyes laid on Erza and Gray when hate filled her eyes.

"Natsu who is this?"Lucy asked as Natsu snapped Kinana out of her trance as he dragged her over to Lucy, Wendy and Happy.

"Happy, Lucy,Wendy this is Kinana a new friend and guild master." When Natsu said friend Lucy felt happy Natsu found someone who appreciated Natsu apart from her and Happy.

"Natsu why are you holding her hand?" Happy teased as Natsu ruffled Happy's hair and Lucy stared in awe as Natsu was back to normal rather then his mildly attitude self.

"Because she helped me and we needed to get here faster then she could run." Natsu smiled as Wendy greeted Kinana.

"Hello Kinana,its nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Kinana smiled as the two girls chatted and Erza approached.

"Hello, nice to meet you my name is-" Erza got cut off by Kinana.

"Go away before I crush your skull due to my anger." Kinana growled as she approached the master.

"Greetings, you must be the master of Fairytail I would likebto join." Kinana said as Makarov nodded.

"Of Course but if I may ask your intentions." Makarov asked worried for Natsu.

"To help a friend." Kinana smiled as Makarov smiled.

"Good enough now go see Mirajane to get your stamp." Makarov said as Kinana let out a small growl.

"Fine." Kinana spat as she approached the demon take over mage.

"Hello what colour and where?" Mira asked.

"Purple, right shoulder." Kinana said harshly which caught Mira's attention.

"Ok then here you go." Mira said awkwardly as she gave Kinana her stamp in the same place as Natsu's which caught Makarovs attention.

"I might not be a helpful member but I will help out behind the bar whenever I can and when Mira is absent." Kinana said glaring at Mira.

"Yo Natsu where did you get the babe?" Gray said as he approached Kinana "Hey, sre you single and ready to mingl-" Gray got cut off when Kinana punched Gray in the balls leaving Natsu in shock and awe of the purplette.

"leave me alone and pay attention to the girl who has been chasing you for a whie." Kinana growled as she hugged Natsu to make Gray jealous which also got Erza jealous.

"Natsu who is this girl to you any way?" Erza asked as Natsu laughed at Kinana's action.

"She is just a friend who has a great sense of humour I mean look at you two." Natsu laughed as Happy and Makarov joined along with Lucy smiling.

"Hey Kinana can we talk?" Lucy asked as Kinana smiled and followed Lucy out.

"Natsu I would also like to talk to you." Makarov said seriously as Natsu nodded as he followed Makarov to his office.

Lucy was proud of Natsu for making this friend and yet she has anger towards Erza, Gray and Mira so she had to get down to it. "Kinana, I want to ask you why you don't like Mira,Erza and Gray." Lucy asked as Kinana looked Lucy dead in the eye.

"Lucy, Natsu has told me about you so I trust you but dont tell Natsu I told you. Natsu keeps on over hearing them bitching about Natsu and when I found him he was about to hang himself and I got him out of is which is why I hate them." Kinana explained as Lucy stood shocked.

"wait what!"

"Shh!"

"But why do you care so much?" Lucy asked grateful that she helped Natsu but confused why she is so attached now.

"Because he seems familiar, I dont have my memory but Natsu seems like someone I once knew so maybe thats why." Kinana guessed as the two continued talking.

"so how was your appointment?" Makarov asked as Natsu's face darkened.

"I got diagnosed with Depression with excessive eating as a coping method, I was recommended either therapy or talking to a friend." Natsu admitted as Makarov nodded along.

"I'm sorry Natsu but that makes Kinana more important right?" Makarov asked as Natsu nodded.

"Can I be honest with you master?" Natsu asked as makarov nodded "She stopped me from killing myself and then helped me cheer up." Natsu said as Makarov looked at Natsu.

"This is troubling Natsu but as long as you get out of these thoughts I will not interfere." Natsu smiled as makarov talked to him.

"Anyway you can go now i need to talk to someone else about bills." Makarov said as the night ended...

This was shit in my opinion but I enjoyed it so if you enjoyed this fav and follow and there will be more so thanks for reading

-taylor/ActandRead


	2. Mission : Rescue Dragons

Time for Dragons Depression chapter 2 and this chapter the Edolas arc ends with multiple realizations so enjoy

Before we start thank you for the support on this and my other fics this year. 2017 has been a huge year for me with me starting loads of new stories, new fans and new possibilities, Thanks to my five betareaders for making most of the behind the scenes happen, you guys are so fun and thanks to all the creators l have made Fanfics of but yeah lets get on to chapter 2 of Dragons Depression!

Chapter 2 : Mission : Rescue the dragons

"So Natsu how have you been feeling these past months?" The doctor asked as Natsu sat on the chair opposite the doctor.

"Great a new member came in the guild and has been a great pal!" Natsu grinned as a storm started approaching Magnolia.

"So you have been feeling better?" The doctor asked as Natsu nodded.

"I have but the loneliness is still there you know." Natsu solemnly said.

"Depression doesnt go away just like that and I hate to cut this short but you probably want to head back soon with the storm out there." The doctor said as he collected all his documents.

"Thanks doc but I want to ask one last thing, do you have anything to make me not hurt." Natsu said as he tapped where his heart was.

"Are you sure Natsu you dont need them." The doctor said as Natsu nodded "Fine but only a light prescription." The doctor sighed as he gave Natsu a slip.

"Cast this spell on you and you will feel better and forget the cause of your depression but if your etharno levels drop to a certain point the spell will wear off and all the depression will hit you at once." The doctor said.

"A light prescription?"

"It is a tempary solution until we get the antidepressants in order."

"Ok well im off see you doc!" Natsu grinned as he ran towards the spot he and Kinana promised to meet, Lisanna's grave.

Natsu and Kinana have been inseparable since she joined the guild to the point he didn't go on jobs and even NAB went on more jobs then him because she was his antidepressant but now he can go back to how he once was.

"Natsu how was it?" Kinana waved as she stood waving as Natsu ran up the hill from the woods.

"I got an antidepressant spell!" Natsu grinned as Kinana backed up.

"You're good to go Natsu!" Kinana smiled as she took a couple more steps.

"Ars Ardecalo ((RANDOM LETTERS))!" Natsu shouted As a heavy hit to his brain was felt as parts of him disappeared.

"Natsu!" Kinana shouted worried so she ran up to Natsu and shook him out of his trance"

"Ki-nana?" Natsu said looking confused at her as a lightning bolt struck the town.

"Natsu lets go!" Kinana shouted as the duo ran to the town to see a white ground which stretched to the edge of the forest they were just in.  
"Where did the town go?" Natsu asked as Kinana noticed an unconscious blunette.  
"Wendy!" Kinana ran to Wendy and tried to wake her up to no avail.  
"Natsu help me to wake her up!" Kinana shouted clearly upset.  
"Wait…this is just like what Mira told me…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!" Natsu screamed in pain as Natsu and Wendy got engulfed in a white light as they got sucked into the massive hold in the sky.  
"NATSU!" I shouted for him as he and Wendy got sucked into the hole in the sky.  
"N-No…Natsu's gone…" Kinana cried as she fell to her knees and punched the ground.  
"Who are you and how did you survive the Anima?" A rough voice shouted at the weeping Kinana.  
"W-Who are you?" she asked turning to face a hooded man with several staffs on his back.  
"I asked first now tell me!"  
"Me and Natsu were out of town and when we came back we saw this happened, then he and Wendy got sucked into that hole in the sky." When she said the word 'Wendy' The hooded man shivered.  
"It got Wendy and Natsu?" the man said as Kinana nodded.  
"He just got better damn it, why did Natsu have to go!" Kinana cried as the hooded man pitied the magic-less Fairy Tail member.  
"Whats your name?" The hooded man asked.  
"Kinana"  
"Well Kinana how would you like to team up with me to save our dragons, your Natsu and my Wendy?"  
"I would love to but whats your name?"  
"Names later but first take this," The hooded man gave me a bottle of pills.  
"When you find them give them one of these each." As the hooded man said this he got one of the staffs off his back and cast a spell on Kinana allowing her to fly.  
"But whats your name?" Kinana asked as the man vanished "I guess ill never know huh?" Kinana said to her self as she looked at the closing hole gasping.  
"I have to get in there quick!" Kinana said as she flew into the hole just before it closed sending her to a world known as…

That is all guys thanks for reading, follow and favourite the story and ill see you all next time

-Taylor/ ActandRead


	3. Doppelganger Seis

Hey guys welcome back to dragons depression and due to the massive amount of support here is chapter 3. Today marks the start of Kinana and Mystogan's journey through Edolas to save Natsu and Wendy but what will happen when they find them…we will find out right now

Chapter 3: Doppelganger Fairies.

Kinana's POV

As I broke through the barrier into Edolas we landed on a floating island with loads of greenery and foliage. The grass was green, the trees were tall and blue birds were singing. It was a beautiful and serene so I couldn't help but admire the nature around me but that was suddenly halted when I heard a roar of pain coming from the forest.

I ran to the pained cry and as my eyes landed on the 'creature' I froze in shock. What I saw was me on the ground curled up as certain parts of my body was changing. Her legs were transforming into a long scaly tail and her arms were turning into bat like purple wings. Our eyes met for a split second before her head turned into a snakes head, WHAT WAS THIS NIGHTMARE. As I was freaking out the snake version of me slithered towards me with a look of, what I assumed as, hunger in her eyes. I saw this and started running trying to fly again as I ran to the edge of the floating island, I looked down scared as I heard my doppelgangers hiss behind me. I saw a river in the sky underneath the island I was on as I took a chance and jumped off the island…

"Ey…Hey wake up…CUBELLIOS!" someone was shouting at me as I slowly opened my eyes to see a dark skinned man above me with a scar over his right eye.  
"W-Who?" I asked as I looked at my surroundings to see me in a cave.  
"You Cubellios, what did you hit your head that hard that you lost your memories?" The man said as he backed up and stood up.  
"No my name is Kinana and I'm a member of Fairy Tail." As I said Fairy Tail his skin paled as he glared at me with an angry look.  
"Don't say that name…" he growled as his hands turned into claws.  
"W-what Fairy Tail?" I said it again as he charged at me and slashed at my face making me bleed over my left eye.  
"I warned you Cubellios now speak why are you acting like this?" The man ordered as I slowly stood up holding my left eye.  
"I'm not Cubellios, my name is Kinana and I am from the parallel world of Edolas called Earthland, I was sent here by a member of my version of Fairy Tail called Mystogan to save our guild." I said as the man looked shocked.  
"You know of Earthland, but we never told you about it?" The man said.  
"You have to believe me Erik!" I said as the name Erik came out of my mouth.  
"So you didn't lose your memories, you still remember me?" The now identified Erik said.  
"No I'm not Cubellios, I don't know where that name came from!" I said as Erik walked up to me and looked in my eyes.  
"You're telling the truth, I'm so sorry Kinana you said that was your name right?" Erik bowed.  
"Yes that's my name." I said as he moved my right arm which was holding my bleeding face.  
"Here let's get you to Midnight, he will heal you." He grabbed my hand and dragged me to a sleeping man who was sleeping on a log.

"Midnight wake up!" Erik screamed in Midnights ear as the sleeping man woke up suddenly.  
"IS FAIRY TAIL HERE?!" Midnight screamed.  
"No I just need you to heal her." Erik pointed to me as I gave a brief wave.  
"Cubellios?" Midnight asked.  
"Actually its more complicated than that boss." Erik said as we all sat down and explained the situation. 

Meanwhile.

Natsu opened his eyes slowly as he looked to his left he saw a sleeping Wendy and as he looked to his right he saw a sleeping Lucy…WHY IS SHE DRESSED LIKE THAT?!

That is it for chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed and if you did review the story and tell me what YOU thought about it.

Taylor/ActandRead


	4. Fairy Tail the Merc's

Welcome back to Dragons Depression, the story where Natsu is depressed and Kinana is helping him through the depression. Last time Kinana met the Edolas Oracion Seis and Natsu saw Edo Lucy so what's going to happen this time? Will Kinana save Wendy and Natsu? Will Fairy Tail return to Earthland? Well you probably won't find out in this chapter but you will get close so don't miss out and enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 4: Fairy Tail the puppets?

"So this isn't our Cubellios but the Earthland version who calls herself Kinana?" Midnight asked trying to get his head around this situation.  
"Yeah and she is trying to save her friends because she was asked by someone named Mystogan." Cobra asked leaning against a tall palm tree.  
"That's not why Cobra! I had to use Mystogan's help to save my friends, I decided on this on my own!" I countered glaring madly at Cobra.  
"Do you want me to give you another scar? That won't be going down any time soon…" Cobra growled as I yelped from fright.  
"Stand down Cobra, look Kinana we want to help you, we really do but we can't leave the base or else _They_ will find us and end our existence." Midnight said Sorrowfully.  
"Who are you talking about?" I asked.  
"The mercenary guild who once worked under the king himself…Fairy Tail." When he said this I froze in my place "They were tasked to get rid of all the guilds in Edolas to preserve the level of Etharno here but they failed at killing us and they got targeted by the king too. We hide in this forest to hide from them because if they bring the king our heads then they will be back in the kingdom…" Midnight explained.  
"That doesn't make sense, in my world Fairy Tail is a good guild who is loved and would never kill anyone innocent."  
"But this world is a 180 from your world. People will act different, alignments will be different and even some races will be different too." Mystogan explained.  
"But Natsu…"  
"As in Natsu Dragion?"  
"No Natsu Dragneel, we are best friends in my world and he was sucked into this world…he could be hurt…"  
"Don't be worried about that little lady he is alright" Erik said as more members walked out of the shadows "Meet the rest of the Oracion Seis: Racer, Hoteye, Angel, and Zero." Erik grinned.

Racer was a blonde man with black clothes and some sunglasses on, he seemed to be very athletic but quite slow brained. Hoteye seemed very wooden, he had ginger hair, he was very tall and very umm big…Angel was a beautiful women wearing a white dress which had feathery stitches on, she had a sad look in her eye however. Finally, was Zero, an old man dressed in Green and Black, he had lines on his head and seemed quite wise.

"Why are you lot talking out here and not in the cave?" Zero asked with venom.  
"Because we want to _Zero_ is there anything wrong with that?" Midnight asked with venom when he said Zero's name.

"I'm waiting…"  
"No master…" Zero said growling.  
"Cubellios are you alright?" Angel asked walking up to me and smiling softly.  
"Uhh about that…" I said slowly as Cobra sighed.  
"Listen up guys to what she has to say." Cobra said as everyone apart from Zero sat down, Zero just leaned on a tree glaring at Midnight.  
After explaining the story again…  
"I see…" Racer said clearly confused.  
"So our Cubellios couldn't control her snake form?" Hoteye asked Cobra.  
"It seems that way Hoteye…" Cobra looked down.  
"I'm so sorry you were dragged into this Kinana, here have a drink as an apology." Angel said giving me a water bottle out of the cave.  
"That's alright Angel, thanks for the offer though." I replied as Angel started tearing up.  
"You've *sniff* never been *sniff* nice to me before…" Angel started crying heavily as she hugged me and I hugged back.  
"I say we let her go to Fairy Tail and save her friends." Zero smirked.  
"Shut up Zero, you're just a lowly member who can't make decisions and you know if she goes there she will get killed for looking like Cubellios!" Midnight snapped back growling.  
"I was the guild master way before you Midnight I know what's best."  
"THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE YUKINO TO DIE?!" Midnight screamed as a deafening silence followed with only the sobs of Angel present.  
"Who is Yukino?" I asked Midnight.  
"She was Angels sister, she was a prominent member of our guild before it became against the law to be in a guild, when we ran away from our guild hall to survive Zero used her as a meat shield to block an attack from one Lucy Ashley." Midnight explained as he was clearly in pain bringing her up.  
"You need to get over your emotions kid or how will we overthrow the king?" Zero asked smirking.  
"No if we did that we wouldn't be any better than those damned Fairies." Midnight shot back as he started moving towards Zero who backed up "Now keep your damned trap shut or I will kill you myself!" Midnight growled as Angel stopped hugging me.  
"Calm down Midnight…" Angel said.  
"But Angel he-"  
"I know what he did but what's done is done and all that matters right now is that we help Kinana save her two friends Natsu and Wendy." Angel said.  
"You're right Angel I'm sorry…" Midnight said.  
"So what're we going to do about that?"  
"Well thanks to Hoteye's magic and Racer's speed we have surveillance camera's around Fairy Tail's base and we say another Natsu Dragion and a younger Wendy Marvell." Midnight said.  
"We also saw a more modest Lucy Ashley walking around the town to the east of here."  
"That's Natsu, Wendy and Lucy. They're my friends that I'm looking for even if I didn't know Lucy was here." I explained.  
"Then your best bet is to meet up with your Lucy and wait for Natsu and Wendy with her. For that Angel will accompany you." Midnight ordered.  
"W-Why me?" Angel stuttered pale faced.  
"Because Kinana needs a friendly face with her and people will get instantly triggered if they see Cobra's face." Midnight explained as Cobra chuckled.  
"But we're going after Lucy…" Angel said getting more pale.  
"But this is a different Lucy who didn't kill Yukino, so you don't have anything to be worried about." I said smiling as Angel sighed.  
"Fine…" Angel reluctantly agreed and flashed a brief small smile.  
"Yay thanks Angel!" I say as I smile widely.  
"Before you two go, go choose your weapons and medical supplies from the cave, good luck you two." Midnight said as we got waved off by everyone apart from Cobra and Zero who simply glared at us.

How did you like that chapter guys? Did it get you interested, if so Rate and Review my story and have a great day!  
-ActandRead/ Taylor


	5. Time to meet the Fairies

Hey guys ActandRead here for another Dragons Depression chapter and today Angel and Kinana try to travel to the town where Lucy is, but Kinana gets a little sidetracked and it's time we start!

Chapter 5 : Time to meet the Fairies

The cave had many magical weapons, armour and books but none of them seemed my style, especially since I have no magic but then I saw an eyepatch with a fire ball on it and I put it on and as if I already knew what to do I swiped my hand above the eye patch which sent a fireball flying into the wall "Kinana don't fire that thing inside here, we might get in trouble with Cobra." Angel said shivering

"Yeah well tough luck I already did it" I smirked

"I don't like that attitude of yours missy" Cobra said standing at the enterance

"Yeah well you can't change the past can you?" I say as Cobra growled

"With magic you can..."Cobra said

"Psst don't say that around Cobra we had a member who died reversing time for us to win a fight once" angel whispered.

"What were their name?" I whispered back

"Ultear, we couldn't have beaten the assassin Meredy without Ultear" Angel explained as I nodded and got the rest of my armour ready.

We were back in camp "Alright we're leaving now." I said to midnight who simply nodded.

"Hey Cubelios" Cobra called out to me as I turned around and Cobra threw to me a dagger

"Use this If you encounter anyone above your skill set" Cobra said as I nodded, putting it in a holder underneath my left sleeve.

"So where to Angel?" I ask as Angel opens a magic map.

"We have to go this way" Angel said as she pointed to the forest.

"Alright let's go then" I smiled as I followed the now leading Angel.

"Hey Racer follow them, make sure they get to the town alright, Cobra and Hoteye let's talk in the cave" Mystogan said as Racer followed Kinana and Angel, Mystogan, Cobra and Hoteye entered the cave leaving Zero standing by a tree

"Heh, I can't wait to get a new bounty soon" Zero smirks as he looks towards the directions we just went in.

As we continued walking to where the map told us to go, things started to look the same...wait a second "WE'VE BEEN HERE 3 TIMES ALREADY!" I exclaim as Angel jumps

"Not so loud Kinana, besides it's where the map is telling us to go-" she got cut off by arrows getting fired at us pointing in a direction as we started running that way trying to avoid getting killed by arrows

"What the hell is happening?!" I exclaim

"It's the Bow master of Fairy Tail, Gray Surge!" Angel exclaimed as the trees that get hit by the arrows start to freeze up

"Angel you keep running,go to my Lucy and tell her you know me I'll hold back fullbuster" I say as I turn to Edo Gray and Angel continued running

"So the snake girl is staying to fight? That didn't go well for you last time, it was hilarious seeing Elfman make you turn into a snake!" Gray laughed as I punched him in the balls.

"You...PISS ME OFF!" I shout as I throw Gray into a tree and fire my eyepatch fireball at him which hits him and burns all his clothes.

"Oh no im too naked now, Juvia will never like me!" Gray said as he started running away.

I looked at him and followed him hoping to see the edolas version of my guild.

Eventually gray enters a tree and I follow to see Natsu, Happy, Wendy and Carla sitting at a table "Natsu!" I exclaimed as I ran over to him and he looked at me "Kinana!" He shouted as we met half way and hugged.

"Kinana you're here?" Wendy asked as I nodded and all the Fairy Tail members looked towards me.

"Natsu, have you got me a present? A scum Oracion Seis member?" Lucy grinned evily and cracked her knuckles.

"An Oracion Seis member? No you see this is my best friend in my world and she is a member of Fairy Tail" Natsu said as he rolled up my sleeve to show my mark that's on my right shoulder.

"She may be a member in your world but If we take her head to the king we'll get a huge bounty" Lucy smirked as she ran towards me as I activated my eyepatch firing at Lucy.

"Kinana what's going on?!" Wendy asked.

"It's complicated but you four need to take these right now!" I shouted as I gave them all a pill that Mystogan gave me.

"What are they?"

"They're pills from Mystogan, Midnight examined them and said they replenish your Etharno"

"YOU MEAN MIDNIGHT FROM THE ORACION SEIS?!" Natsu exclaimed

"Yeah why?"

"Kinana the Oracion seis was one of the most lethal dark guilds out there and we fought them before you came to the guild" Wendy explained

"They are?! Then why am I a member in this world?!" I exclaimed as Lucy Ashley got closer and closer as Natsu took the pill and countered Ashley's attack

"Not today Lucy, you aren't hurting my friend!" He shouted as he threw Lucy away from me and I sighed.

"Guys Lucy is also around here we need to go to the town in the north, a really nice girl named Angel is there" I shouted as we ran out of the guild hall and started running to the town

Meanwhile

"Umm Angel can you stop crying please?" Lucy asked Angel who is now in her apartment

"Please don't kill me" Angel repeated

"I won't kill you!"

This chapter was written on Stream on Twitch.Tv under the name ActandRead so if you want to see me write in action and ask me any questions then head there :D


	6. Plans set

"Get back here Dragion!" Lucy Ashley shouted as me, Wendy, Happy and Natsu kept running away from fairy tail.

"What's happening?" I asked as Wendy used a spell to make us much faster.

"Edolas is a world completely different from our own we can't give them any trust even if they trust us" Wendy said as Natsu quickly turned around.

"FIRE DRAGONS WALL!" He shouted as a wall of fire cut Fairy Tail from getting to us.

With fairy tail behind the fire wall "that Natsu..." Lucy Ashley growled

"Calm down Ashley"Edo Juvia said

"Is actually pretty hot" Ashley said

"Oh that's your type Ashley?" Edo Levy asked as a huge fight started between the fairy tail mages.

When the trio of mages (and Exceed) reaches the town Kinana got tackled by Sorano "KINANA IM SO SCARED!" She cried as I pat her head and our Lucy walked up to us

"She won't stop crying at me saying I'll kill her" Lucy sighed as she smiled at us "I'm glad you guys are here, I was worried sick" Lucy smiled as we all headed to her hotel room that she rented.

"So we are a mercenary guild and this universes Kinana is apart of the oracion seis? And Cobra did that" Lucy asked as I nodded to clarify.

"Yeah...I have a feeling it's not just in this universe either..." I mutter "there was a nostalgic feeling with them..." I said so quiet only Natsu and Wendy heard due to their dragon hearing.

"Kinana..." Natsu muttered as I got to my feet.

"Alright let's start heading to the capital" I had a brave smile on my face as someone knocked on the door

"I have a gift for a 'mr Dragneel'" the voice said, it sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I'll get it" Lucy said as she opened the door to become face to face with Lucy-Ashley who forced her way in looking for Natsu

"It's Edo Lucy!" Happy exclaimed as Natsu hid behind me.

"Keep her away from me Kinana!" Natsu begged as I got my eyepatch ready to fire.

"Relax I'm not here to fight you-" she made contact with Angel.

"I-I-I...can't do this anymore..." Angel ran over to me and also hid behind me with Natsu.

"Natsu I thought you would be smarter then to work with the Oracion Seis" Lucy Ashley sighed

"No they're my friends and you can't stop me Edo Luigi!" Natsu cried.

"Natsu san..." Angel muttered remembering who helped them get away from Fairy Tail the first time...

"I thought you were smarter then that. Fine I'll help you get all your friends from the capital on the condition when this attack ends you have to go on a date with me Dragneel " Ashley swooned as I got immediately jealous.

"hmmm...sure" Natsu said as I gave him a questioned look, that sounded like Natsu was thinking...Natsu and thinking wasn't things that usually went together. As Natsu said this Edo Lucy jumped in joy.

"First however we need a plan, strength wont get us to the capital so both of you are at a disadvantage" I said as I looked at Natsu and Lucy-Ashley.

"I know, Happy and Carla came from here right? so why don't we use them to get into the capital to get them home" Natsu said as my eyes widened once again.

"That could work...but what about me and Angel? Oracion Seis members wont be welcomed at the capital so we will have to take a different route..." I said as suddenly someone jumped through the apartment's window!

"Ge heh...they sure cant take a joke" Gajeel said as he looked at us and then towards Natsu "Whats up flame brain?" He casually said as Natsu walked over to him and held his hand out.

"Not much, there is two Lucy's now Metal breath" Natsu said back as we all looked in confusion. I thought Gajeel and Natsu were bitter enemy's- wait...he never said that he hated Gajeel...

"Whats happening here? I thought you two hated each other?" Lucy asked.

"About that...Natsu has been training with us in order to make sure the dragon slayers will be strong in the time of need." Wendy smiled.

"Yeah whatever, its good that you're here Gajeel we could use some help getting Kinana and Angel into the capital" Natsu said.

"I guess its time to show myself." Gajeel said as a figure walked into the room who looked a lot like Gajeel.

"My name is Gajeel Newsfox. I'm a reporter in this world and I can help you two easily get into the capital, as you see Gajeel here has a brown cape on which hides his face and it just so happens I have two more on me, you two may take them" Edo-Gajeel said as I looked at Angel.

"And you're just okay with giving them to members of Oracion Seis like us?" I asked as newsfox nodded.

"when I was in my teen years I actually wanted to join Oracion Seis but as soon as I got the courage to ask the king ordered the assassination of you guys so I could never help out. this is my way of helping the Oracion Seis as well as my counterpart here." he motioned to our Gajeel.

"Well the plan is set-" I got interrupted.

"Wait I have our ticket to the capital waiting outside of town...here look" Lucy Ashley gave me a pair of binoculars and I saw outside of town was a man in a drivers helmet waiting by a red car...Natsu Dragion.


End file.
